U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,637 discloses a fishing arrowhead for application to a bow and arrow, spear, gig or other fishing implement. The head has a U-shaped retaining barb which can be pivoted from a shooting position in which the barbs lie substantially in a plane passing through the longitudinal center line of the fishing implement and extending rearwardly from the tip of the implement to a fish holding position in which the barbs extend substantially at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the implement. The bight portion of the U-shaped retaining barb is rotatably secured in a bore which extends transversely through a cylindrical adapter which is secured to the fishing implement. The retaining barb is locked against pivotable motion beyond the desired holding position by the tip of the implement which is threaded onto the adapter. The retaining barb may be rotated from its fish holding position to a fish releasing position in which the barbs extend toward the tip of the implement and substantially along the longitudinal center line thereof by partially unthreading the tip from the implement. Complete disassembly is not required. A modification of the fishing head is also disclosed.